


Restoration and Rejoyce

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cultural Appreciation, Cultural Differences, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Festivals, Fluff, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The day Renais is officially restored, they hold a festival, and Saleh gets to enjoy the kingdom's customs for the first time.





	Restoration and Rejoyce

**Author's Note:**

> fe rarepair week 6 - festivals

"I must say, I expected more formality from Renais," Saleh murmured, quietly enough that only he and Eirika could hear and hoping she didn't take offense. Thankfully, she only smiled, holding more firmly to his hand as she led him towards the various tables and booths.

"This is a special case," she said. "Everyone's too happy and relieved to have the kingdom back on its feet, and this is more about celebrating life than being fancy." She laughed, gesturing to her twin, standing off to the side and laughing with his knights. "As you can see, my brother is thrilled to escape having to dress up." Eirika herself wore a bright silk dress that complemented her hair and eyes beautifully, but aside from flowers embroidered onto the skirt and a bow at the neck it was very simple. Saleh thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"Festivals are much nicer when everyone can simply be themselves, I think," he said, glancing towards a craft table holding a variety of wooden animals.

They took their time at the art and craft tables, especially at Forde's. Saleh always knew Ephraim's knight as something of a laid-back, lazy sort, but this kind of artwork took such dedication he wondered if that was all a front. Forde was beaming, and so was Vanessa as she stood between him and a portrait he'd done of a pegasus. Presumably hers.

She bought them a rather large confection at one stall, and when he tried a piece it was as though a rainbow burst on his tongue. Very sweet, but not cloyingly so due to the presence of tart michew berries. At the stall, Neimi smiled brightly as Saleh recognized her handiwork.

"Michew berries don't grow well in the mountains," he said. Eirika winked, licking a dab of icing off her fingertip.

"I'll have to remember to have plenty on hand during your stay here."

Later, they danced to a heartfelt tune played by an ensemble of musicians. Saleh was slightly tired by now, but in the most pleasant way.

"I must say, I enjoy the...boisterous atmosphere of all this." He smiled. "It's so different from the festivals we hold in Caer Pelyn."

"From what you've told me of Caer Pelyn, though, I imagine they're beautiful in a more serene way," she said. "I would love to attend one someday."

He leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Then I'll be sure to invite you to our next one."


End file.
